


Not everybody can be a genius, but maybe you can be mine

by TheFandomLife2319



Category: Free!
Genre: Different club, Everyone's in 2nd year, Free! Plot Line, M/M, Nagisa is president, Rei POV, Same plot line, Vocaloid!AU, free!au, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLife2319/pseuds/TheFandomLife2319
Summary: Nagisa, Makoto and Haru are a part of a vocaliod club and need a fourth member.... and the boy playing on his phone during track and field practice might just be the one they need





	1. I wonder what would happen if I were to let myself get drawn into this...

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 10/4/2017  
> The introduction of my new Nagisa/Rei centred, Vocaloid!AU fic  
> Basically, Nagisa is president of the vocaloid club, [that is, music rhythm games, be that tap, dance or play (ie. Just Dance and Guitar Hero, but mainly centred around vocaloid phone apps)] and they need a fourth member.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa, Makoto and Haru are a part of a vocaliod club and need a fourth member..  
> .. and the boy playing on his phone during track and field practice might just be the one they need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: 10/4/2017  
> The introduction of my new Nagisa/Rei centred, Vocaloid!AU fic  
> Basically, Nagisa is president of the vocaloid club, [that is, music rhythm games, be that tap, dance or play (ie. Just Dance and Guitar Hero, but mainly centred around vocaloid phone apps)] and they need a fourth member.

“DAMN IT” was the first thing they heard as they entered the now abandoned classroom they call their clubroom.

Turning into the room, Makoto looks at Nagisa in empathy. It was the same as it always was at the start of the year.  
In middle school everyone signed up for it because it was something to do after school, but the moment they hit high school everyone suddenly left, focused on studies or sports and every year they had to go through the same deal of finding a fourth member who would be a part of the club in name only.

Now Nagisa, he was generally pretty laid back, cute and pretty eccentric, but when it came to his club, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep it going. Walking in, Haru and Makoto saw him standing by the window, watching the track and field team practice.

Makoto and Haru took their usual seats, in other words, Makoto behind a desk and Haru in his lap. 

“I don’t think we’ll make it this year” Nagisa mumbles, not moving his eyes from the practice going on beneath them.

Haru and Makoto looked at each other. Nagisa was usually the optimist out of them...

A sombre feeling settled around the trio, Makoto nuzzling Haru’s side as Nagisa leaned further toward the window, staring out at the people below them.

The feeling suddenly changed, Nagisa transforming from his sombre, serious mood into his bouncy, eccentric self and shooting out of the door.

Frowning, Makoto looked at Haru who was smirking  
“What’s all that about?” he asks, confused about their president’s sudden exit.  
Getting up, Haru pointed out the window to the boy sitting at the edge of practice playing a vocaloid game on his phone. 

Makoto grinned and the pair followed their president to go and harass their soon-to-be, extremely reluctant 4th member.

***

 

Urgh, why does practice have to drag so much? Sure, track and field was fun. And it fulfilled his parents want for him to move and his love for maths and want to use it practically..

... though theory could only get you so far, as he was slowly learning.  
Apparently, no matter how hard he tried and how much theory he knew, the people with a natural knack for track and field would always outshine him.

He huffed as he sat down against the fence, being told to go on break.  
Sitting down, he unlocked his phone and found his latest interesting phone app. 

Vocaloids, apparently, were a music rhythm genre that Rei was slowly getting obsessed with. Though it didn’t seem difficult a perfect score was damn near impossible.  
Rei smirked, it was just how he liked it.

Having beaten yet another high score, Rei smugly goes to turn his attention back to his current challenge of track and field.  
Goes to being the key words.

In his way was a 5’5, blond, seemingly primary school aged boy, looking as if he’d just seen santa.

Locking his phone he awkwardly looks away from the seemingly hyperactive 12 year old. However, he soon realised that this problem wasn’t going to go away by itself. Awkwardly clearing his throat he attempted to address the awkward situation.

“C-Can I help you?” he stuttered out, cursing his social awkwardness more than normal.

“Yes! I was wondering if you would be interested in joining our club!” said the boy, though looking at him now, Rei realises that his initial reaction had been wrong. Not only did he sound older, they were wearing the same uniform which meant... no, they couldn’t be the same age! He genuinely looked 12! 

Blinking, it took Rei a minute to register what the apparently second year had said.

“I have a club. You are literally watching me at practice. I have no need for a new club” Rei said, confused as to why he was even being asked the question with the answer seeming quite obvious to him.

The boy, however, refused to take this as an answer and pointed at Rei’s phone with a triumphant smirk  
“If you really cared about your club you wouldn’t be playing vocaloid games at practice.” he said, crossing his arms, as if he’d won.

Rei blanched a bit but raised his eyebrows  
“So? What’s wrong with that? It’s not like there’s a rule about it or anything..” he mutters defensively. 

“Well, wouldn’t you rather a club where sitting and playing vocaloids is the club activity?” asks the boy, who starts bouncing on his toes, excited by the mere idea.

Rei thought about it for a second and murmured, more for his benefit than the other boys.  
“I mean, it doesn’t sound bad...”

“I know! I know! It’s pretty great” replies the boy, startling him. 

He hears a chuckling behind him and sees Makoto and Nanase walking up to them. 

“There’s no use Rei, you’re never going to get away from him if he’s like this. Honestly, the moment he saw what you were playing on your phone you were gone” Makoto says with a grin, the sides of Nanase’s lips twitching up in what could almost be described as a smirk, probably the most emotion that Rei had even seen from the black/blue haired teen.

All but glaring at the man, Rei turned his attention back to the small, energetic, blond haired problem in front of him. 

“But what about track and field?” he says with a shrug, looking a the boy “I barely even know you” he concludes.

The boy now looks like Rei had just told him santa wasn’t really. A terrifying thing for a high school second year to do. 

 

Makoto cringed a bit at this  
“You really don’t wanna do that Rei...” he warns quietly as Nagisa’s bottom lip starts trembling.

“B-But.. If you don’t join then we can’t run... And then we can’t have fun..” the boy says, looking a whole lot more vulnerable than he had a few second before. 

It was a sad thing really. Rei had always had a soft spot for short guys. And cute guys. Well, guys in general really. 

Fixing his glasses, Rei sighed  
“Okay, okay fine. I’ll come to one meeting. One. And I reserve the right to leave at any time” He says, though he knows it’s a losing battle when he sees how the boy’s face lights up.

Once again gaining sub human levels of energy for a Thursday afternoon, the boy shakes his hand enthusiastically  
“You won’t regret it!” he says, though Rei gets the feeling he already does as the boy walks away. 

Then it hit him, he didn’t even know the boy’s name.

“It’s Nagisa. And we meet after school in AV room 2” Makoto supplied helpfully with a grin  
“Guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of you around then, won’t we” he said, turning away with his cat-that-got-the-canary smile. 

Rei just knew he was going to regret this as he resigned himself to at least stopping in in AV room 2 tomorrow after school.

No matter how bad the feeling he was getting, he really wanted to see that little blond boy’s - Nagisa, he reminds himself, his name is Nagisa - face light up again.

He rubs his hands over his face. This... was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT JUST SORTA HAPPENED  
> I started school and then it was 9 weeks later and I've barely had time to breathe! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THIS UNTIL TODAY!!
> 
> Second of all: WELCOME TO MY NEW REI/NAGISA CENTERED FIC  
> I actually love these guys to pieces so I hope I do them justice  
> This is just an intro to set the scene and I'm hoping to do a ton more in the future
> 
> Updates won't be regular but I'll try for at least every 2 weeks, ideally every week, on a Friday/Saturday (depending on my schedule)
> 
> Third of all: I'd love to see what you guys think, even though it's not very much, I do hope you got a feel for this fic!  
> Any and all comments would be appreciated! <3


	2. I've made worse mistakes I swear... I just don't know what they are right now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 2/5/17
> 
> Rei goes to AV room 2 and it goes about as well as expected

The rest of club practice was basically useless for Rei, his thoughts taken by the tiny blond with a ridiculously outgoing personality. 

 

He couldn’t tell you if he messed up his jumps or if he came first, last or somewhere in the middle during running.

All he could tell you was that he was going to AV room 2 after school the next day.

Apart from Nagisa, he was friends with Makoto, and Nanase tolerated his existence, his version of friendship Rei supposed. 

And so, when the following afternoon rolled around, instead of heading to his club room as he usually would, he headed out over to AV room 2. 

Opening the door, Rei suddenly reconcidered all his plans for the afternoon.   
Maybe he could go to Track and Field practice after all.  
Better yet, maybe he could go home and call in sick for tomorrow as he tried to mentally recover from the scene in front of him.  
Better still, maybe he could move prefectures.

In front of him, he found Nagisa, Makoto, Nanase and a girl with red hair sitting around a table, surrounded by pastel and brightly coloured party streamers, far too small party hats (though on Nagisa, Rei had to admit it was pretty cute) and decorations everywhere, a banner hanging over the window proclaiming “CONGRATULATIONS”, and Rei thought that somehow even that seemed loud and over zealous. 

Of course, his entrance was quickly noticed by the club members, Nagisa bouncing over to him in a way that Rei figures only Nagisa could.  
The girl quickly followed him, both looking as bubbly as each other, falling over themselves to introduce themselves and welcome him.  
Makoto walked over and snapped a party hat under his head, accidentally letting go of the elastic too soon and snapping it against Rei’s chin. 

“Rei-chan! You’ve gotta gotta goooooota come sit with me!” said Nagisa, tugging on his arm and pulling him towards the small circle of chairs, Rei following numbly, not really sure how to react to the way they were acting towards him, like he was some guest of honour, rather than someone humoring their cute club president. 

While thinking this, Nagisa pushed him into his seat and sat next to him, beaming at him like he were the sun. 

“Now, Rei-chan, we know vocaloid clubs aren’t common so we thought we’d put together a short presentation about what we do!” Nagisa all but yelled at him, jumping up and going behind a brightly coloured box, covered in pastel blues, greens, pinks and yellows. 

Blinking, he watched the boys crowd around the ‘stage’, made of a cardboard box.

Two little hand, sock puppets popped up and Rei could hear Nagisa putting on a high pitched voice.

“A vocaloid club? Wow, that sounds complicated, what is it?” the pink sock (Nagisa with an extra high pitched voice) ‘says’ to the blue one.

“Well, it’s really quite easy, it’s a club that competes against each other, as well as other schools, in different music rhythm games, tap, step or hit based.” replies the blue sock (Nagisa putting on a deeper voice) 

Sighing, Rei takes off the hat, not wanting to be treated like a joke which these people seemed to think he was.  
He wasn’t a child, he didn’t need a party to make him join and he didn’t need the club to be explained to him, like you would to children. 

He put the hat on his seat, turning and leaving quietly before anyone could stop him, the door closing before anyone else could react.

It was dumb really, he thought in hindsight, to think that anyone would really see him as equal. He wasn’t sure what he expected, actually going to the meeting.   
What, was Nagisa just going to fall in love with him? Being in public was the only thing that stopped himself from slapping some sense into himself.  
Just how dumb could he be he wondered he finally got home, collapsing face down on his bed with a grunt of defeat.

***

Nagisa heard the door click closed and toppled over the stage in an attempt to go after the boy.

As luck would have it, Haru chose this moment to channel his inner Makoto and be the voice of reason in the room.

“Let him go.”

…

…

Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. 

Gou and Makoto were terrified that Nagosa might snap at them and Nagisa was too stunned to even react.

Being faced with this, Haru took off his party hat and sat at one of the unparty-ified tables, looking at Nagisa.

“You aren't going to honestly tell me that you expected this to work, are you?” asked Haru in that quiet, judgemental voice that no one really wanted aimed at them. It was usually reserved for cruel classmates and annoyingly insolent teachers, and Nagisa wasn't too happy about it being aimed at him.

But then again, did he really expect it to work? Clenching his fists, Nagisa knew Haru was right.

“Rei conciders himself smart. He does the hardest subjects this school offers and gets the best marks in all of them.” Haru shakes his head, picking up the party hat and throwing it to Nagisa “And you threw a party fit for a 7 year old to conavince him to join. Not only that, but you insulted him by over simplyifying the club, but also by using sock puppets. Now tell me, does that really sound like a great idea to you?” Haru finishes, looking at Nagisa as if waiting for an answer as he looks at the party hat. 

Makoto and Gou exchanged glances, not wanting to go anywhere nearthe arguement in front of them. 

Without a response, Haru simply got up and went to Makoto, pulling on his sleeve “Ramen? The new place around the corner is meant to have really good mackrel” 

Makoto nodded dumbly as Haru grabbed their bags, walking towards the classroom door with Makoto trailing behind like a puppy.

“I-I.. Haru-chan, what am I meant to do? The only way I've ever been able to convince people to join is by doing stuff like this…” Nagisa says, screwing up the party hat in his hands.

Without breaking his stride, Haru looks over his shoulder at the blond.  
“Maybe this time, you shouls try being you, instead of acting like you think everyone expects you to.” Haru replies, going through the door and closing it after Makoto. 

Nagisa looked at the crumpled party hat in his hands and went over to the bin, dropping it in.

“Be myself huh…” he mumbles as he leans his forehead against the wall abovethe bin “Be myself…”

It's at this point that Nagisa starts hitting his head against the wall with a loud groan

“I hate you Haru-chan” he mumbles, all of these surprises resulting in Gou having an almost-panic attack.

“N-Nagisa-chan? Are you o-okay?” she asks, awkwardly flitting around him.

Without turning around, Nagisa nods “You should go ahead Gou-chan, I'll clean up here.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Gou quickly grans her bag and shoots out of the classroom, not asking any more questions. 

As the door closes for the third time Nigisa takes a shakey breath and looking back at the pastel, child-like mess left in the room. 

“Be myself...” he mumbles as he starts cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE  
> I'm not dead and I swear I didn't forget about this fic!
> 
> I know this isn't the biggest or best update, and it's certainly not on time, but I HAVE A REASON I SWEAR
> 
> My dad actually went to hospital 2 weeks ago so I didn't do anything that weekend or week, and since thenI've been trying to catch up on everything that I didn't do then, so I've kinda been preoccupied
> 
> Sorry if that annoys anyone or anything but I did try 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update and I look forward to chatting to everyone down in the comments!


	3. Mistakes are my speciality, apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published: 31/5/17  
> No matter how smart Rei is, he's only able to listen to his heart, it seems his head is entirely out of the conversation.

Rei dejectedly wonders into school the next day, the black bags under his eyes showing how little time he spent actually sleeping the night before.  
Rei had stayed up all night, worrying about the posibilities the next day presented. What would Makoto say? What would Haruka do? And the one which turned Reis stomach the most: What would Nagisa do?  
Rei had run himself ragged, unable to sleep out of fear for the repercussions of his actions. 

But, nothing happened. Rei got into class fine. He sat alone at lunch as per usual. He went to track and field and failed, as usual.  
It was all so normal, so mundane, so.. Rei.

At the end of the day, Rei couldn't help but wish he’d seen that golden tuft of hair. 

Not a lot or anything. 

Just a little bit. 

***

“Nagisa, no! You can't just chase hopelessly after this boy! It's not gonna end any better than last time and you know it!” said Gou, frustrated at the unending insistence of their club president that Rei was the only person that would do for their fourth member. 

Nagisa’s insistent chatter about how perfect Rei would be for the club had driven all the other members to near madness, having to physically restrain him at times in order to stop him from going near Rei again. 

“Nagisa, we know you want him here. We know he would be good, but what can you do? You blew our one chance and so here we are. You chose to be that bubbly idiot and so here we are.” Haru says, almost growling at the other, voicing what everyone else was thinking “What are you gonna do? Stalk him until he agrees to join?”

It was at that moment that a grin split across the presidents face, Haru paling.

“Why Haru-chan, who would do something like that?” he asks, a Cheshire grin over taking his face.

***

Rei got up the next day, everything seeming not unlike the other 5,460 mornings he'd experienced so far.  
But, apparently, something very special was happening on this particular morning.

Rei’s morning went as normally as can be expected, that is eating breakfast, getting dressed and walking out the door at the perfect time to get to school with 10 minutes to spare.

That was the plan, the usual, the standard. 

However, as everyone should know by now, Rei’s plan got a fluffy-golden-haired spanner thrown into the works. 

As Rei walked outside, he noticed the now much-fantisized about golden floof standing just outisde his gate, tentatively looking over the fence.

Rei had many reactions to this, not least of all his face becoming brighter than the sun.  
“Rei-cha~~~an!” proclaimed the hyperactive mop, jumping around to get his attention.  
Pushing his glasses up his nose, Rei steeled himself to ignore the boy, going out the gate and walking straight past him.

However, it was at this point that Rei realised he couldn't do anything straight at all, least of all walk past the boy who was quickly becoming his crush. 

Apparently he'd overestimated Nagisas position outside his gate and instead of walking around him, he walked straight into the boy.

Well. This was going to go greaaat now, wasn't it? He could hardly ignore the boy when he crashed into him.

“Sorry..” Rei mumbled as he pulled back from the other boy, bowing before quickly going to step around him.  
Apparently though, Nagisa was having none of it, bowing and apoligising at the same time, but louder

“I'm sorry about how I acted at the club room 2 days ago! I didn't mean to insult you so please come to the regional meet at the end of the month!” Nagisa basically yelled at the other, causing Rei to frown and look at him, Nagisa’s fists clenched at his sides and his bow so deep Rei was surprised he didn't fall over.

But, no matter how cute Nagisa may be, Rei wouldn't be giving in that easily.

“Thanks for your apology, but I won't be spending any more time with you than nessecery. And concidering that you're not in any of my classes, that will be none at all.” Rei says, cutting around the boy and walking towards school “Goodbye Nagisa” he says, walking away from him.

Nagisa, standing there, clenches his fists at his sidea while hearing Rei talking, holding back his tears as Rei walked away.  
But there was one small, tiny thing that gave Nagisa some hope.

He'd never told Rei his name.

This little bit of hope was the only thing he needed to keep at this. 

So, Nagisa did what every club president would do, were they faced with a situation like his.  
He dropped his pride and ran after Rei, catching up and walking with him.

“I know you say you don't want me here Rei-chan, but I also know that, by the end of the month, you won't want me to be anywhere else” Nagisa says with a confident smirk, walking with Rei in a surprisingly comforting silence.

Rei looked down at the boy he was slowly falling for and sighed inaudiably, clenching his hand tighter around his bag strap. He already didn't want him to be anywhere else, and he didn't want to get used to that. 

Rei rubbed a hand over his face. Letting Nagisa get close to him sounded like the best bad idea he'd ever had.

“Try as much as you want, I already have a club.” Rei replies coldly, trying to hide the war of emotions he was experiencing as he steps around Nagisa and continues to school.

But, (un)luckily for him, Nagisa took that as permission to follow him. 

“You know Rei-chan, this might actually be some fun.  
Rei didn't know if he was excited or scared. Maybe a bit of both.

***

You see, Nagisa didn't just follow him to school. Or into class.  
Nagisa sat at his desk, facing him, smiling patiently as if waiting for Rei’s attention.  
Rei had to fight every impulse he had to kiss the other boy.

When class started Nagisa left, but every time Rei looked up after that, Nagisa was at the window to his classroom (until the hall monitor chased him away).

Lunch? Rei got back that golden haired barnacle at the front of his desk. 

It was after school that really stumped Rei. He went to club like he normally would, but quickly he realised that whenever he thougjt about leaving, Nagisa seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
It was like he had his own personal stalker, but with the plus side that he was freaking adorable.

Once club had ended, Rei walked home, Nagisa ‘running into him’ by ‘coincidence’. They didn't talk much on the walk to Rei’s but, upon arriving, instead of pushing his way inside, Nagisa simply left him at the gate  
“I'll see you tomorrow Rei-chan!” he called out as he all but ran around the corner away from the house.

Frowning, Rei opened his front door and went inside.  
He may be cute but fuck Nagisa was weird.

***

And soon, that became Reis new normal.  
Nagisa was there to meet him outside the gate every. Single. Day.  
Rei was starting to suspect that Nagisa slept out in front of his house, but it was largely unfounded.

Having walked with Nagisa all day, every day, Rei really started wondering when this would all end. 

He get his answer at the end of the second week.

Rei leaves his house, but he can't see the usual golden floof over his fence. Frowning, he went over, ooening the gate to see if he was doing something dumb and planning to scare him but jumping up.  
But nothing. 

Looking around, Rei found him easily enough.  
Leaning against his fence. Asleep.

How much effort was this boy going to to try and convince him? 

Rei crouched down next to him, softly shaking his shoulder

“Nagisa-kun?” he said softly, Nagisa tentatively opening his eyes.

“Nagisa-kun, you fell asleep against my fence..” looking at him, Nagisa looked much worse for wear than he had when they'd met “... How much sleep are you getting?” Rei asks him, frowning in concern.

Shrugging, Nagisa yawns softly and stretches  
“Be careful Rei-chan, you almost sound as if you care about me” Nagisa replies, looking quietly hurt about it.

Sighing, Rei fixes his glasses  
“Just because I don't want to join your club doesn't mean I don't care..” he murmurs back, angered by the mere idea tht he didn't care about Nagisa.

Nagisa stares over Rei’s shoulder and shakes his head, pushing himself up  
“If you care so much then you'd come to a district meeting with me at the end of the month. But you won't.” 

Nagisa turned and walked away, sending Rei into a panic.  
What could he do? What if he tried again but they just made fun of him again?  
But he couldn't, WOULDN'T let Nagisa walk away from him just like this. 

“I'll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> OKAY, I KNOW I'VE BEEN ON HIATUS AND I KNOW IT SUCKS BUT I HAVE REEEEEEASONS  
> 1) Dad was in hospital, which meant I didn't study for a whole week basically,and usually that would be fine, but it was SAC (test) week for the next 2 weeks at school (not every period but like every other day. Long story, very stressful and super busy)  
> 2) the moment all that bullshit ended I got sick. Really sick. Urgh, and I'm still not totally over it :( 
> 
> SO  
> Because of all that, I haven't managed to get this chapter out all tht quickly, and it's not very long and I'M SORRY OKAY, LIFE'S BEEN KICKING MY ASS LATELY, OKAY?!
> 
> *sigh* anyway, as always I'll be down in the comments, please, thoughts, feelings and criticisms are always welcome!  
> See you there or in the next chapter!


	4. I wouldn't call it a mistake, exactly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei gives into Nagisa
> 
>  
> 
> 's vocaloid addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LIKE  
> HI THERE  
> I'm Daisy  
> I just graduated  
> And I'm sooOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I NEVER FORGOT ABOUT YOU I SWEAR, I WAS JUST FEELING SO HORRIFYINGLY UNCREATIVE IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY!! 
> 
> I'm even more sorry because... this is... basically... a filler.. chapter
> 
> AH DON'T KILL ME   
> THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE

Nagisa’s step stuttered, almost dropping his bag in surprise at Rei’s (albeit reluctant) agreement.

“I'll go. IF you get some proper sleep for the rest of the week” Rei countered, telling himself that he only agreed because he was concerned about the others health, and ignoring the pain in his heart when he thought about Nagisa getting sick or injured because of his exhaustion. 

While Rei thought all this, Nagisa had already panicked, recovered and bounded over to him, grabbing both his hands and babbling about the meeting in 2 weeks. 

At this, Rei almost short circuited, his face slowly gaining a reddish hue it had become accustomed to over the last 2 weeks when it came to a certain blonde-haired-second-year. 

After a minute, Rei realises Nagisa is still talking and finally starts listening 

“...and we should exchange numbers, shouldn't we Rei-chan? Just for planning and stuff of course! And maybe if I need help with English... or maths...” the president trails off, his eyes twinkling with the potential grade improvement. 

Not a second later Rei finds a phone getting shoved in his face.   
After putting down his bag he takes it, putting in his number with shaking hands, the phone getting snatched away the moment he finishes, Nagisa’s cries of victory heard from all over town. 

Blushing, Rei picks his bag up and fixes his glasses as Nagisa furiously texts someone, him, Rei presumes.  
He then proceeds to berate himself for his self centered attitude, as if he were the center of Nagisa’s wor- *ping*  
He quickly grabs his phone from the pocket it always inhabits, a text from an unknown number with too many emojis to be anyone except the hyperactive blonde in front of him.

Unknown: rei-cha~~an! \\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/ *(♡.♡)* 

Rei quickly created a contact titled “Hanzaki Nagisa”, which that same person veetoed, snatching Rei’s phone out of his hand and adding god knows how many ridiculous emojis and kaomojis. 

Sighing in defeat, Rei picks up his bag and starts walking towards school, Nagisa unusually quiet as they walk, staring intently at Rei’s phone.  
However, looking at phones and trying to walk isn't the most... productive. After his third time crashing into something Rei takes it upon himself to put his arm around his shoulders and guide him through the apparently perilous world. Nagisa barely seemed to react as Rei steared him through the ‘dangerous’ streets of Iwatobi. 

As they arrive at school Rei clears his throat   
“Ah, Nagisa-kun? We’re at school...” he says tentatively, easily pulling the phone out of his hands and turning it off, much to Nagisa’s annoyance.  
“Hey! I wasn’t done with that” he complains with a pout, crossing his arms.

God, it had to be illegal for someone to be this cute.

“We’re at school Nagisa-kun, and, if I’m not mistaken, we’re la-” Rei’s flustered rambling interrupted by the bell chiming the start of first period.

And without another word, Rei and Nagisa sped into the school building and their respective classrooms. 

 

Rei didn’t know whether his time with Nagisa being cut short was a blessing, or a curse.

***

Nagisa on the contrary, already knew that he wanted to spend every waking moment with Rei. 

After having gone through Rei’s texts and quickly discovering he was an extremely isolated person, Nagisa officially decided that he would do anything he could to change that.   
Sure, he knew before that Rei didn’t exactly have a lot of friends, but he didn’t think it was going to be this bad.

So, after dragging himself through some serious exhaustion to get through to Rei, he was determined to stay there.  
Instead of paying attention in class, he plotted how to try and actually get through to Rei.   
And, as he sits there planning about the next meet up and how Rei will fit into it all, he smiles to himself.

***

Rei, being his generally lonesome and well studied self, finds himself out of focus in class, a thing he’d never experienced before.   
A certain blond mop of curls kept in his head, the numbers on the board blurring together and curling into each other. 

 

Rei resigned himself to further failing to understand, mindlessly taking notes and waiting for Nagisa’s next appearance. 

Luckily, even his self imposed isolation couldn’t dissuade the blond, as he popped into his classroom at lunch.

“Re~~ei” he called almost as soon as the bell rang, holding cute little bento box and looking so much like the main protagonist of an anime that Rei could practically see the sparkles. Nagisa quickly moved over to him, moving a chair to sit on the other side of Rei’s desk, putting his bento down.

“Were you even playing any attention in class? How did you get here so quickly?” Rei asked, flustered by the blond’s insistence to be so close to him so constantly.

“Not really, but I figure you’ll end up having to tutor me anyway, so I might as well only learn it all once from the very best!” Nagisa replies with an impish grin, opening his bento box “besides, I was too busy thinking about what you could do in the club anyway.”

Blushing a little, Rei wrangles his lunch out of his bag and starts eating   
“I-I mean, I only know how to do these ones on my phone.. Is there some other kind?” he asks, feeling like this was going to get overwhelming quickly. 

Grinning, Nagisa put down his chopsticks.

“So, there’s the phone screen tap games, where you have to tap the screen in certain spots at the right times to songs. It’s basically just that but on different platforms.   
Haru-chan likes the dance pad version of that, games like DDR and Just Dance, where you have to move your hands, feet, body, whatever, in time with the music to score points.   
Then there’s music rhythm, like Guitar Hero and Rock Band, where you get a guitar, drums, microphone, bass, and you have to hit the coloured buttons at the right time, to match the colour reel on screen, in time with the music.   
And you can do any portion of any of them, like Singstar, or just the guitar or drum part of Guitar Hero.” Nagisa explains quickly, his eyes bright and looking so over excited that Rei barely gets any of it, too distracted by Nagisa’s adorable passion for Vocaloid games.

“So um.. If Haruka-san and Makoto-san dance, what do you do?” he asks softly, eating.

“Well, I like all of them. Phone games are easier to play on the go, but they’re also super easy to master. But then, dancing is fun, but you can’t exactly start doing that in the middle of a public space, and it gets really tiring really quickly. And then, the instruments are really great, at home, but they kinda lose their appeal when you’re alone.” he goes from a frown of consideration, probably putting more thought into that answer than any of his school work over the last 10 years.  
“So, depending on my situation, I’ll do any of them!” he finishes brightly, Rei still watching him intently. 

“And, so, when you go to this meet, what do you do?” Rei asks, getting pulled into this world of Nagisa’s.

Grinning, Nagisa leans towards Rei

“All of it.”

Rei frowned

“All of it? Isn’t that a bit of waste? By the end of the day, you’d be exhausted and definitely not performing at your best. In addition, you’d be splitting up your practice time, so you’d generally perform below average based on practice hours. Wouldn’t it be smarter to specialise in one and become top of that field?” Rei asks, genuinely confused as to how Nagisa thought it out.

Nagisa shrugs in response, leaning back in his chair   
“I think you should really try all of them before you say that” Nagisa replies, considerably more quiet than before. 

Rei scratches the back of his neck   
“U-Um, well, the meet up isn’t for another 2 weeks, right? Why don’t we meet up this weekend and you can.. show.. Me” he says with a blush, focusing on his bento. 

Rei doesn’t see it, but Nagisa grins, already getting out his phone to text Haru-chan and Mako-chan about it. 

“Sounds perfect! I’ll text them now and set it all up for tomorrow!” Nagisa replies. This is followed by him sheepishly looking at Rei “And, uh, maybe after that we could do some studying? I know I’m behind in basically everything...” 

Geez, I’ve known this golden fluff ball for 2 weeks and he’s already betting his grades on my ability to teach him and resist the urge to do anything else. This is definitely setting me up for success, seeing him every day and spending ridiculous amounts of time with him. Yeah. Of course. Because of course that’s going to end perfectly.

Rei kept this to himself but instead nodded, resigning himself to extreme amounts of self control and agreeing to spend every waking moment with the hyperactive blond he’s come to know as Nagisa. 

“What else would I spend my time doing if not adhering to your ridiculous ideas?” he says outloud, mostly to himself and with so much sarcasm it’s ridiculous.

Nagisa, however, hasn’t heard this side of him and doesn’t stop laughing about it until Rei forces him out of the classroom as the bell rings.

And so, Rei’s day passes with few other interruptions. Makoto and Haru have family stuff on, and promise to be free to meet up at Nagisa’s the following day.   
Rei resigns himself to spending the rest of his foreseeable free time with the ragtag group, and dreading the lack of control he shows around a certain blond-haired-club-president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... good?  
>  Like it?  
> If you did, or hell, if you didn't, please comment and tell me so I should know whether or not to keep trying with this (the next chapter won't be literally 8 months away I PROMISE!!)
> 
> ALSO  
> There's a bit of a shift in the timeline, basically the big meet is a month away, not a week, so like, imma be going back to change some of the time frames that this is all set in   
> Nothing too big, but like, Nagisa is a creepy stalker for 2 weeks, and then Rei gives in, and then this  
> Okay?  
> Great.  
> (not that any of this will matter if no one reads this)

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE!  
> I'm still a baby writer when it comes to fan fiction, though I did write one other fic before this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7796161/chapters/17785564 (Every crow learns to fly (eventually) ) so I hope this one isn't too bad!
> 
> Updates are (on average) every second Friday/Saturday [this is because of school, not because I don't want to be here, believe, I would much rather be here]
> 
> THIS IS UNBEAT'D!! Sorry for any mistakes I make and please feel free to tell me all about it in the comments below! 
> 
> If you want to contact me (to talk or anything really!), find me on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/everyfandomlife


End file.
